


The Stars that Guide Us

by Madiletio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, im dead inside, maybe smut??, my bbys need love, slight angst, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio/pseuds/Madiletio
Summary: Lance and Pidge had been childhood friends, completely and wholeheartedly inseparable.  That was the case at least, until a storm came tumbling in at full speed, ready to crush anything in its wake.  And all they could do is watch as it unraveled anything and everything.aka a slow burn and a m e s s of emotions.





	The Stars that Guide Us

October.

It was already October and Lance was over the cold weather and relentless rain-filled days. He was getting serious cabin fever, and from what he could tell by Katie’s messages, she was too.

And normally, he would have already been at Katie’s house, wrapped up in blankets and watching shitty reruns of old sci-fi movies until they both fell asleep together. But unlike then, Lance now had other responsibilities, as did Katie.

The current semester had really been hard on the both of them, leaving them with countless projects and essays all expected to be done within the term.

To say they were stressed would be an understatement.

Sighing to himself, Lance closed his laptop and walked over to his bedroom window, looking out at the small cottage next to his house. A small smile tugged at his lips as he heard his phone start to go off.

“Hello, _Holt_.” he smirked playfully.

Moments later he saw Katie walk up to her bedroom window, and from what he could tell, she was also smirking.

“It’s rude to stare you know, _McClain_.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. She responded with an eye roll and a middle finger.

“Want to come over for dinner tonight? Mom’s been asking about you.”

Katie grinned at that. The McClains had basically become Katie’s second family, so of course, she would never deny a chance to spend time with them, even if it meant getting a few scrapes and bruises from playing with the kids.

“Of course, I’d love that.”

“Great! Don’t forget to bring the others.”

* * *

 

The Holts and McClains had become close fairly quickly when they had first moved into the neighborhood, Their first proper introduction was after Lance had flung a toy car at Katie, causing Matt to chase him down the playground in a fit of rage. Of course, the two were then made to apologize to one another and through pouting lips and tear-stained cheeks, Katie accepted the boy's apology, before throwing her stuffed lion at Lance.

The rest had then since been history.

Putting her phone down, Katie headed down the hallway and into the living room, to be greeted by Matt napping on the couch, surrounded by textbooks and papers. She glanced at him sympathetically before walking into the kitchen, to find her mom already cutting up vegetables for dinner.

“Hey mom?”

Colleen looked up at her daughter and smiled. “Hey, kiddo. Everything alright?”

Katie nodded before pinching a carrot stick from the ever-growing pile of chopped vegetables.

“Lance invited us over for dinner tonight...would that okay?”

Colleen’s smile changed into a grin and she nodded happily. “Of course! It gives me a perfect excuse to make some desserts again.”

Katie knew all too well how popular her mom’s pies were, and if it wasn’t for the fact that both her dad and brother needed to maintain a fairly strict but flexible diet, chances were there would always be some form of dessert in the house.

“Sounds like a plan mom. I’ll let Lance know.”

With that, she pulled out her phone and gave Lance to all clear before heading back into the living room to disturb Matt’s nap.

Of course, she felt somewhat sorry for her brother, considering he was training almost daily to become an astronaut, just like their father. But on the other hand he was home for a week and therefore there wasn’t really anything stopping her from being a pain in the ass.

So without any hesitation, she approached her sleeping brother. Just as she was about to prod him awake, she noticed that he had his headphones in and an idea sparked in her mind. Carefully, she reached down and turned the volume up all the way on his phone, making Matt yelp from his sleep and jolt up.

“PIDGE!”

Colleen just shook her head as she heard the two siblings argue back and forth to one another, and it wasn’t until a loud yelp came from BaeBae, their dog, that Colleen sent the pair back to their bedrooms.

* * *

 

Dinner at the McClain’s was always eventful, to say the least. If one minute you weren't being pulled to go play with the little kids, then you were being asked your entire life story. It was both exciting and exhausting at the same time. And with the two families combined? It was complete chaos, in a good sort of way.

Lance and Katie had managed to slip away into Lance’s room before anyone could interrogate them with questions and for once, the two could finally relax. And It took her a while, but after some begging, Katie had managed to convince Lance to bring out the old PS3 that had been collecting dust underneath his bed for who knows how long.

The pair sat down on Lance's bed, with the controllers in hand and words of competitiveness spoken, the two sank into a comfortable like state while they played.

And it stayed like that until Lance decided to break the silence yet again.

“Do you think Allura likes video games?”

Katie rolled her eyes at the question, already seeing where this conversation was going to go, and she was not interested.

“I don’t know?” She was slightly annoyed.

Lance put his controller down and laid down on his back, looking up at his roof.

“Alright then, I guess we aren’t playing anymore.” Katie sighed and switched off the console, before promptly laying down on the other end of the bed.

“..Or maybe she doesn't. Do you think she’d like the arcade?”

Katie had covered her face with her hands. She was beyond agitated, and the worst part? She had no idea why. It wasn’t like she hated Allura or anything, in fact, she admired her.

_So why did the idea of Lance and Allura irk her so much?_

Before she had a chance to even respond to Lance’s question, Luis and Veronica came pounding into the bedroom, shrieking and giggling as they chased one another around the small space.

It was the perfect chance for Katie to get up and slip away for a little while, so she did just that.

When she walked downstairs, she wasn’t surprised to see more of the McClain family hanging around. She almost swore that they had some sort of instinct, telling them that a get together was being hosted. It was either that or Lance’s mom called them.

Her theory had yet to be proven.

“Katie! My girl! We were about to send someone to go looking for you!” Phillip, Lance’s dad, had greeted her with open arms and a smile.

Phillip had basically been a second father figure for her when she was a kid, especially when her own father was away for months on end due to missions in space.

Not that she was complaining or anything. This was completely normal for her.

Lance could be heard from upstairs, yelling at Luis and Veronica to stop running around his bedroom, only to see him come bolting down the stairs moments later, being chased by the two siblings. Phillip shook his head at the kids and left to go chat with the other adults, leaving Katie to her own devices.

* * *

 

After dinner, everyone seemed to fall into a more quiet and toned-down atmosphere. Normally, they would have built a bonfire and make s'mores for dessert, but considering it was still wet and gloomy out, everyone settled for bundling up around the fireplace and watching movies instead.

Lance and Katie had both agreed that they didn’t want to watch the movie so instead the pair hid away in Lance’s bedroom, to try and avoid the chaos from downstairs yet again.

It was peaceful in Lance’s room, and moderately quiet, something the both of them were grateful for. Lance flopped down onto his bed, uninterested in anything other than his pillow. Katie sat at the end of the bed.fidgeting with a rubix cube Lance had somehow managed to find amidst all the other junk from underneath his bed.

After fifteen minutes she gave up and put to rubix cube down in frustration, unable to complete it’s ridiculous puzzle. Looking up she focused on Lance and her heart ached a little. The boy had already dozed off into a light slumber and honestly? He looked beyond peaceful. As if nothing could ever truly bring him down.

She hated this feeling. This feeling of warmth that overwhelmed her whenever she looked at him.

He was Lance. The boy who lived next door and cried about his tamagotchi dying in the second grade. He was the one who would protect his family and friends with every ounce of his being.

_And she loved that about him._

 


End file.
